


Hands Up!

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Inspired by pictures of Chris with his hands on his head, and Karl standing there, half naked. Yes, my mind just went there. They were on the lj website, btw. Don’t own them. And a Merry Christmas to those of you out there who celebrate the holiday.





	

“Hands up!” an unfamiliar voice sounded behind him. “Put them behind your head!”

Jim sighed. The security here was seriously anal if one of their guards was doing this in his own apartment. Okay, so he was rich and considered handsome. Chris was going to let them have it if they arrested him. He complied with the orders and turned around to find a half-naked man climbing out of **his** pool. “What are you doing in my pool?” Jim asked the, admittedly, handsome stranger dripping water all over his backyard.

“Your pool? You don’t look like Captain Pike,” the man retorted.

“No, I’m his son, Jim Kirk-Pike,” Jim responded. “And if you’re part of security, what are you doing in my pool?” Jim asked again. He was seriously irritated by the stranger.

“I was invited,” the man responded. “I’m not part of security in this building. You broke in,” the man said. It wasn’t a question.

“I also lost my key,” Jim replied. “Just who the hell invited you?” Jim asked.

“I did,” Chris’ voice sounded behind him. Jim put his arms down, they were getting tired, and looked over at his father. Toned muscles and confident stride marked him as a Starfleet Admiral. “Commander James Kirk meet Doctor Leonard McCoy,” he said as he set down a pitcher full of margarita. He commenced pouring it into glasses and passing one to Jim who sipped it appreciatively. “I’m trying to convince Leo, here, to join Starfleet.”

“By getting him in our pool?” Jim asked as a small bundle of energy exited the patio door and wrapped arms around his waist.

“Daddy! Guess what? I’m playing Cinderella in the school play!” she announced. Jim looked at her fondly as Mrs. Rhodes exited the house with her hands on her hips. Grace kissed Jim and launched herself at Chris with the same news for her Grandpa.

Leonard stared at the little girl, his heart clearly broken. “She’s beautiful. She’s yours?” he asked.

“Yeah, a relationship that didn’t work out,” Jim replied getting a kiss from Chris. Jim saw something in Leonard’s posture, “You have one?”

“Yeah, my ex took her and everything I had in the divorce. All I have left is my bones,” he whispered as he watched Chris set the little girl down and she dashed back into the house. “Two speeds?” he asked pointing back at the girl.”

“Yep, fast and sleep,” Jim replied. Chris handed Leo a glass and took one for himself. There were few people Chris invited over for a swim, and Jim glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. Chris grinned at his son.

“So, how are you his son?” Leo asked curiously.

“Family was killed in a car crash when I was sixteen. My grandfather asked Chris to take me in. He did,” Jim told him. So, are you staying the night?” Jim asked. “Maybe I can convince you to enter the Academy before I leave tomorrow.” Leo stared at him. “Shipping out on the USS Lexington for four months. Starfleet is the boss,” he murmured.

Leo stayed drinking with his new friends. Grace was charming and the fact that she was the same age as his Jo caused him to keep drinking. Finally, Chris announced it was time for bed. “You’re not leaving until 1600, Jim, and I know you’re packed and ready to go. Just make sure Leo gets to bed safely,” he told his son. Jim grinned at him impudently as he left. Jim rose and helped Leo stand. Leo staggered his way to the guest bedroom before Jim got him to his bed. He did manage to get Leo out of his wet clothes before turning away and heading for his own room.

“Wait,” he heard Leo say. Jim turned back to be engulfed by the other man’s arms and almost smothered in the sloppiest kiss he’d had in years. She had been drunk too.

Jim pushed him into a sitting position, “I’m going to start calling you Bones if you don’t cut that out.”

“What, don’t you like men,” Bones slurred, staring up at him.

“Yeah, but not drunk…ooooohhhh god, you need to stop doing that,” Jim moaned. Bones had undone Jim’s pants, causing them to slide to the floor before pulling out his cock and engulfing it with his mouth.

“Why, don’t you like it?” Bones asked before continuing his seduction of Jim. Jim wasn’t sure seduction was the right word for it, Bones was sucking his dick. One hand massaged his balls while the other was working his ass open. Jim found himself bracing his hands on Bones’ shoulders and spreading his legs wider as this stranger was fully intent on giving him a blowjob, or having sex with him, or whatever. He came in Bones’ mouth after Bones had managed four fingers into his hole. Jim gasped doing all he could to keep his balance. “Come ‘ere,” Bones told him wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist and pulling him to him. Bones kissed him again. This time it was soft and sensual, and his hard cock pressed against Jim’s shirt covered belly made Jim groan again.

“Okay, I get the hint,” Jim told him as he wriggled out of his clothes. It was made more difficult by the fact that Bones wouldn’t let him go or stop kissing him. Bones rolled him onto his back and was kissing his way down. Jim peered up at him as the bottle of lube in the drawer was in the man’s hand. Jim just hoped he didn’t miss and ended up screwing the mattress. He’d experienced that before and Jim ended up reading a book while the other guy had a good time with the mattress.

Chris had introduced the man as a Doctor for a good reason as he pushed his way into Jim’s ass. Bones picked Jim’s legs up and pushed them up and over Jim’s face, giving him a better vantage point as he made his way in. Jim grabbed the sheets as the stretch and burn feeling continued. It was a delicious feeling as Bones finished his quest. He let go of Jim’s legs and let them fall before leaning back down and kissing Jim again. Jim gasped and closed his eyes as Bones moved. He kept his noises quiet so not to disturb the other sleepers in the house, especially the five year old. Bones was hitting all the little pleasure points deep inside him causing him to arch his back. Bones bent down and tugged an erect nipple into his mouth sucking and biting it as he didn’t stop.

Finally, he did stop as Bones told him that he was going to lie down. Jim took the hint as he got up on his knees and waited for Bones to become prone. Jim straddled him and sank down on the older man’s cock. Jim sighed as he leaned forward and raised his hips and then lowered them. His own dick waving in the movements. Bones met with thrusts of his own that sped up quickly. Soon, they were both coming all over and inside each other. Jim collapsed atop his new lover who stroked his hair. “Thank you,” Jim whispered. “Didn’t realize I needed that.”

Jim heard a soft snore an looked up to find Bones sound asleep. Jim shook his head before heading to the bathroom and getting a washcloth to clean them both up. Then he decided to return to his own bed. Bones would probably never remember this night, but Jim sure would.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this started out as something completely different, and then turned into this. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did! Made a few corrections that I thought I'd made in the original copy to make things make more sense. sigh


End file.
